1. Field and Background of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an improved six-walled package for a single compact disk (CD). These CD packages are known in the trade as "jewel boxes". They have been very difficult to open and expensive to manufacture. Users have often been confused as to where and how to open the packages.
Typical hinged "jewel boxes" are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,107; 5,253,751; 5,259,498; 5,205,405; 5,219,417; 5,211,283; 5,236,081; 5,249,677; 5,246,107; 5,244,084; 5,207,050; 5,263,580; 5,265,721; 5,205,401; 5,244,085;. In these boxes, the top cover hinged upwardly vertically away from the bottom tray to provide access to the disk. The hinges have caused problems in opening and have often failed in use.
The present invention relates to a device of the general character described which, in significant contrast, opens by the relative pivotal movement, horizontally through 90 degrees, of a unique three-walled upper element relative to a three-walled lower element. The new disk package may be opened with one hand.
2. Description of Prior Art Devices
The "jewel boxes" or CD packages of the prior art generally have a pivotably operable top cover, a bottom, and in between the top and bottom, a "rosette" for retaining the disk as well as graphic sheets or liner material descriptive of the disk. After assembly, a clear plastic wrapper is heat-shrunk or otherwise applied over the box. There are a great number of packages for CD's known and available to the trade, but these have met with a great deal of criticism. For example, the conventionally hinged prior art packages require too much dexterity to open with ease, and are difficult, and often impossible, to open with weak or arthritic hands. Also, the prior art hinges are difficult to manufacture and assemble, often resulting in fragile packages. In addition, there have been problems in removing the disk from the conventional plastic rosette that retains it within the box and there have been difficulties in removing and replacing the accompanying booklets or liner notes.
One proposed CD package (Inch Pack) eliminates the rosette and places a disk in a sliding drawer so that the disk may be removed without prying or flexing. When this CD package is opened, the booklet, which is in a separate tray, also slides out, extending far enough to be taken out easily. Obviously such a package is expensive to manufacture and is severely limited as to the manner in which it accommodates the graphics for the packaged disk. Another proposed CD package ("LASERFILE") also uses a sliding drawer with a holder that bends downward when halfway out so that the disk can be gripped at the center hole and easily removed. The booklet slides forward through a thumbnail-shaped cutout, and can be pulled out easily. This package also is expensive to fabricate and is also limited as to how it accommodates the graphics for the disk.
There are several desiderata with CD packages. A container for a disk thus must make it possible to enable the consumer to inspect the disk and yet provide theft-resistance and physical protection for the disk when displayed. The CD package should not generate a large amount of waste packaging material to be discarded upon removal of the disk so as to not cause ecological problems; in other words, the package should be as small as possible. The package preferably should be reusable by the retailer for repackaging should a purchased container be returned for refund or exchange. Also it is desirable that the package be adaptable for use in pre-existing storage and display racks in both stores and homes. Of extreme importance in the economics of any successful CD package is that it be inexpensive to manufacture and that it not require expensive tooling. The package must be simple and inexpensive to print directly upon or to otherwise support product information on its face or to accommodate graphics for the packaged product. The product should be very easy to open, ideally with one hand; in other words, the product should be "user friendly".
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved CD package, openable with one hand, which satisfies the foregoing criteria.